house_of_sibunafandomcom-20200214-history
Dalila Collins
Dalila Collins '''is currently one of the Anubis House residents. She was born in Ancient Egypt, 3568 BC. Her parents are Set and Ammut who are gods in Egyptian Mythology. When Edward freed her from the Lake of Fire in the Egyptian underworld, she started to become a resident in Anubis House, alongside her best friends, Zane, Jafari and Annabel. Edward helps them fit in and they become close friends with him, which causes Patricia to become jealous. When Sibuna finds out that Dalila, Zane, Annabel and Jafari have to represent one of the Egyptian gods from the gateway ritual, the Song of the Gods, so they could get Horus' artifact, the Staff of Wisdom back in the right hands, they become members of Sibuna. She began a relationship with Zane a few weeks after they met, but they didn't get reunited after she sacrificed herself to save the world from Ra's evil brother, Apep. They still love each other, and soon get back together when they became students at Anubis House. Background When Dalila was a young girl, whenever she made friends, Set would sacrifice them for his cult. Therefore, everyone was always afraid to become friends with Dalila. One day, she saved Jafari from Apep, when he was causing him pain. Dalila met Annabel when Jafari introduced her at the Temple of Horus in Nekhen. The next day, she was on her way to see Annabel, when she met a boy, Zane standing all alone. He revealed to her that girls always run away from him because they think he's a "monster." Soon after, she introduced him to Annabel and Jafari when she was her way to visit them in Nekhen and they all became fast friends. She comes across as a sweet, intelligent, and gentle person, but when she's around Zane, she is very smitten, strange and quirky. Dalila has natural wavy blonde hair and brown eyes, but when she gets to Anubis, Jafari disguises Dalila as a teenager with ginger hair and blue eyes. Death On August 1, 3553 BC, when Dalila had just finished visiting her mother, she sacrificed herself to save the world from Apep, after he was destroyed Dalila was stuck in the Lake of Fire of Duat, the Egyptian underworld. Dalila never reunited with her lover, Zane or her best friends, Jafari or Annabel before she had died because Zane had already died in battle, Jafari was never seen again and Annabel was already murdered, but Dalila didn't say anything to anyone before she left Duat so Ammut thought she left the underworld, safely. Relationships Zane Hills '''(3553 BC-present; Close Friend, Lover, Boyfriend) Dalila to Zane: ''"Wow, you have a nice face and you are really tall and strong." '' Dalila was the first person to not run away from Zane when he wanted to find friends. She confronted him after she heard screams on her way to Nekhen to meet Jafari and Annabel. When she ordered Zane to look at her, she immediately fell in love with his handsome face. She introduced Jafari and Annabel to him but he didn't say much after the visit, she confronted him again on the sand outside Annabel's home, she thought he was really shy, but he revealed to her that he wasn't shy, just not very talkative. This made Dalila more curious of him, she wanted to get to him, better. Much to Zane's dismay, he found her very annoying and wanted her to leave him alone. He ordered her to leave him alone because he prefers to be alone and that he always pushes people away because of his attitude, he was about to walk away from her again, but she kissed him. This made Zane realise that she really liked him and they got to know each a bit more. A few weeks later, they developed their love for each other, Dalila admits it when she gives him a sword in a box, he asked her as his date to Annabel's coronation, when she accepted, they kissed. When they finished, Anubis had told Zane that he could not be battle, this enraged Zane which Dalila asked if he was okay. He said he was fine and he was going against his father's word, she encouraged Zane to fight what he believes in, he promised he'll met her at Annabel's coronation and he walked off. When it was the day of Annabel's coronation, Dalila was worried that Zane didn't show up, but she wouldn't let go of him or have any negative thoughts about her love, like Annabel thought of Jafari. When Dalila walked up to his father, he reveals to her, Zane died of infection in battle, which Anubis didn't want him to get involved with, when Dalila hears the news, she breaks down and cries her heart out. Her mother told her to move on from her brother but she told her that she won't stop loving him. They get back together in House of Stars after Edward frees them both and attend Anubis House. In House of Graduation, Zane went searching for Dalila when she ran away, proving that he deeply cares about her. Their relationship shipped name is Zalila. 'Annabel Evans' (3553 BC-present; Roommate, Best Friend) Dalila to Annabel's corpse: ''"You are my best friend and nothing will change that."'' ' ' Annabel and Dalila are very close friends, who are always spending time together. They are roommates after they become students at Anubis. She was the only one who attended Annabel's coronation. Dalila supported Annabel through Jafari's disappearances, but Annabel has been through a lot so she doesn't believe easily. Dalila thinks Jafari is her perfect match and she tried to tell Annabel that Jafari was in the Heavens but when she went there with her and Zane, she thinks that "she was getting her hopes up." When Annabel and Jafari get back together, she supports them as a couple. When Edward had to find Dalila and Zane, she called her sweet and gentle. Annabel knows she acts smitten around Zane, but when they are alone, she knows they are very loyal to each other. Annabel supported Dalila when she finds out Zane died and she shared a tear with her because Zane was one of her close friends. Annabel was the first person to reveal to her that Jafari let her down and she couldn't believe she was tricked like that. Dalila tried to persuade Annabel that Jafari would never do something like that, Annabel still didn't believe her. Dalila always finds one of Annabel's flaws is believing people. Even if they had their ups and downs, they will do anything for each other and are best friends. Annabel thinks Dalila's flaw is Zane, Annabel has admired Dalila's talent as an artist, just like Dalila loves Annabel's singing. Dalila was very upset with her father when she finds out he had killed her. She goes to the temple where Annabel died and she says a few words. She is shown to miss Annabel after she left the temple by crying. She finds it how her world fell apart because she lost all her best friends. In House of Stars, Dalila was very happy when she reunited with her friends. Their friendship shipped name is Dannabel. 'Jafari Rowe' (3553 BC-present; Close Friend) ''' '''Dalila to Annabel about Jafari: ''"If you saved Jafari like I have, then you will know Jafari will never let you down, he is too loyal to you, something must be wrong. He loves you too much, Annabel."'' They first met when Dalila saved him in Nekhen from his uncle, causing him pain. He shared his gratitude to her, they got to know each other a bit better and thanks to Jafari, Dalila has a best friend and she has always been grateful for that. In return, Jafari has her lover, Zane as his best friend. Dalila always tells Annabel to not give up on him because he has always been known as disappearing all the time because everyone wants his powers because he is the powerful son of Ra. Dalila has always found Jafari as one of her closest friends. Dalila always tells Annabel that Jafari would never hurt her in any way, he always disappears because everyone wants his power. Their friendship shipped name is Jalila. 'Eddie Miller' (2013-present; Close Friend) Dalila to Edward at Duat: ''"A visitor...at last, I've waited so long for someone like you, I knew you would come."'' '' '' Edward was the person who freed Dalila from her home, Duat also known as the Egyptian underworld and got her reunited with her lover, Zane. He helped her fit in and get a very warm welcome at Anubis while she was on her quest to complete her path of the Song of the Gods in order for Horus' artifact to be found again. They became fast friends because of her gratitude towards him for finding her old friends. Eddie sometimes finds Dalila very annoying because she always goes on about Zane and how he's really perfect. Eddie has shown to have a sensitive side when it comes to the ghosts, he really takes keeping them a secret, very seriously. Their friendship shipped name is Deddie. 'Brianna Clarke' (2013-present; Close Friend) '' '' Dalila about Brianna: ''"Ankh may be a little frightened now, but I know when the time is right, she'll come out of her shell."'' Brianna has known they were ghosts ever since she had became the goddess Ankh. Dalila has heard about Brianna from Annabel. When they finally meet, they are shown to be the best of friends. Dalila has been shown as the only person who supports Brianna as the way she is. Dalila knows when the time is right she'll overcome her shyness and be the goddess the gods want her to be. Dalila has been more than happy to help Brianna get Jerome back, they even get the other ghosts' help when Dalila realized how crazy she getting about not getting Jerome back. Because Brianna hasn't really mastered her powers yet, Dalila has also supported her that she will master her powers through love. Brianna doesn't know what that means until she gets a boyfriend and she thanks Dalila for her help. Their friendship shipped name is Bralila. 'Jerome Clarke' (2013-present; Close Friend) ''' Jerome has only known about Dalila being a ghost due to the fact that she is Annabel's best friend. Jerome is the second person to know of the ghosts' stay at Anubis because Annabel told him. Dalila helped Brianna get Jerome back, because she knows he kept them a secret and she wanted to do something nice to show her thanks. They are shown to be very close friends and will help each other out if it's needed. She's gotten to know Jerome a lot because they always hang around because they knows more about the mystery of the gods more than Sibuna does. Dalila has tried many times to get Jerome to leave Brianna alone because he is very protective of her ever since she got kidnapped. Their friendship shipped name is Jerlila. Rosalinda Sullivan' '(2013-present; Close Friend) ''' Rina is the third person to know of the secret of the ghosts, due to the fact that her staff is the Staff of Ra, one of the artifacts needed for the Song of the Gods. Rina has always been really friendly towards Dalila and she has shared the same back. Since, Rina saw Jafari earlier than Eddie, she has been informed about the secret which she was happy to keep, which made them really close friends. Since Rina is a very understanding person, Dalila comes to Rina for advice if Annabel and her have their little arguments. If they could help each other in any way they would, considering they are both very sweet and intelligent people. They both don't like to hurt anyone and try their best to help their friends out and are very passionate about doing it. Their friendship shipped name is Dina. 2013: Events in the Fanfiction, "House of Stars": In House of Stars, she is first mentioned when Eddie finds a painting of her, when he summons Set to find Dalila he refuses to say anything becasue the truth is, he didn't know about her disappearance, neither did Ammut. He orders Eddie that he only has 3 days to find her and her lover, Zane or he will force him in the afterlife forever. Eddie finds her in the Lake of Fire in Duat and frees her. They become students at Anubis in order to complete a quest to find Horus' artifact the Staff of Wisdom by using the gateway ritual, the Song of the Gods. Dalila represents her mother and she becomes a member of Sibuna along with Annabel, Jafari and Zane. Trivia *She is from Duat, the Egyptian Underworld. *She was the only natural blonde out of the ghosts. *She is one of the four that have to be rescued in order to complete the Song of the Gods quest. *Dalila's birthday is October 6, 3568 BC. *Dalila's deathday is August 1, 3553 BC. *She is shown to have a big interest in her lover, Zane. *Dalila's personality changes when she's around Zane. *Since the Egyptian's were incest, Dalila is currently in a relationship with her uncle (Her mother's brother). *Her powers are anything to do with the mind, judgement, souls, life and death (from her mother) and storms, deserts, thunder, evil, disorder, violence, foreigners, chaos and darkness (from her father). Dalila's powers are very dangerous because she has the most feared parents in all of Egyptian Mythology. *Her roommate is her best friend, Annabel. *She has an artisitc gift. *She loves Annabel's singing. *She is a member of Sibuna. *She gave Zane a sword to show her love for him. *She sacrificed herself to stop Apep from destroying the world. She achieved her goal but this caused her to die and get stuck in the Lake of Fire. *She always tells Zane, he's perfect and no one can beat him. *She has ginger hair and blue eyes when she is disguised as a human. *So far, Rosalinda, Jerome, Brianna and Eddie are the only ones to know they are from 3553 BC. *She loves Zane and can sometimes know what he is really saying, she says things for him because he is not a very talkative person. *Her weakness is Zane. *Her Astrological Sign is Libra. Category:Anubis House Characters